


Steampunk Necromancy Never Solves Problems

by DocSawbones



Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annabel isn't happy, But fuck you I'm not putting relationship tags, Byron isn't happy, Edgar isn't happy, POV First Person, Priscilla regrets her decisions, Same dumbassery as canon, Unrequited Love, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Everyone's swapped, so Jasper brings back the girl he kissed once, Annabel. This follows the same plot as the first opera in the New Albion trilogy.





	1. Jasper Aldridge is Raising the Dead

Grief had overcome me. My wife, Katherine, had died due to issues during childbirth. Raising Fay on my own has been difficult, but I have figured out a plan. Through extensive research, I have found a possible way to raise the dead. I do not want to test this on my wife, since she was not very supportive of me. So here I am, in my attic laboratory, attempting to bring back the lovely girl I had met in school- Annabel McAlister.

It took effort, hours and hours of using the same three machines, and a clockwork body to bring her back. Finally, at around 3 A.M., Annabel had been brought back to life. I looked at her, she was beautiful, despite her mostly immobile body. “My angel.” I said to her, and the radio on her chest made static noises.

Due to my loneliness, I had become accustomed to bringing Annabel out of the house with me. I will say that it was hard to move her, I hadn’t thought about mobility and such when I had first made her body. Today, we were out, and I had dressed her in one of Katherine’s old dresses. Amongst the chatter of the passers by, I could hear my dear Annabel’s radio crackling, and a soft voice singing, “Elysium, the place, the when your sorrows end. Why’d you bring me here again?”

The more I had kept Annabel around, the more she became distressed. She would sing the same lyrics, sounding like a disdainful lament for being alive in her body. I had finally took it upon myself to return her to the place she wanted to be. Axe in hand, Annabel’s body lay on the floor of my laboratory. With sickening thumps and metallic noises, I broke her body to pieces. After realizing that the girl I loved is gone forever, I sat next to where she was and cried. I had wanted a family, where we could be happy, safe, and loved. Katherine had died, but was disappointed in my hobbies and never really loved me. Annabel had been distressed with the concept of being alive again, and Fay… it’s going to take a lot to raise her.

I, Jasper Aldridge, promise to never tell a soul about what happened here, or bring anyone back from their death.


	2. Fay Builds a Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act two! This time with jealous girlfriend rage and more words!

The restaurant was lovely. The food, the wine, it all seemed like a perfect night, and I looked so divine. It was date night for Edgar and I, and I had been looking forward to it. Then, out of nowhere, he stutters out, “I loved you, and I really tried, Fay. But I’ve found someone, and it’s goodbye.” I stare at him. He can’t just _leave_ me. Everything we’ve done together, everything I’ve done for him. Besides that, how _dare_ he leave me? I’m perfect, I’m rich, I’m beautiful, and I’m smart. Why doesn’t he love me? He pays, gets up, and leaves. One day, he will learn. He will burn like my heart burns. I start planning my revenge, and down more wine. 

 

I was going through the attic in the family house. There wasn’t a lot of interesting things up here, dresses, candlesticks, glass eyes that haven’t been used in years. It isn’t the most fun activity, mostly just memories of people I barely remember, but it’s better than nothing. That is, until I notice something. Papers, tucked into the bottom of the trunk in the attic. I recognize the handwriting as my father’s, and it says things about bringing the dead back to life. Well, if Edgar won’t love me, then I’ll bring back someone he does love.

 

After testing my dear father’s experiments, they had turned out to be true. Using this to my advantage, I had started to advertise my abilities and services to gain more money. Thankfully, there had been enough people desperate enough to pay me to bring back their dead relatives. I was making a business out of this, hiring people, upping the prices, and eventually, building factories for the clockwork doll making. There were now two more things to do, win Edgar back, and destroy the life of the girl he left me for. Before I left the meeting, I told my workers, “There’s a girl they call Morgan, and she stole my boy. I want her destroyed, all she has in this world.” They nod, uncomfortable with my anger towards her. 

 

I had invited Edgar into my house, to show him his surprise. When he got here, I took the cover off of his gift. It was his mother, brought back just for him. She sat motionless on a chair, radio silent. He started crying, which wasn’t surprising. I made him a deal, “You may only talk to her and see her more, if you come back to me and stay.” It took him quite a bit to agree, but eventually Edgar did. We got married shortly after, and we are planning to have a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: Fay gets dumped by Edgar, and she starts planning on how to win him back. Finds Jasper's notes, and proceeds to Onceler her way into fortune. She then brings back Annabel and blackmails Edgar into marrying her. Before you ask, Edgar was NOT dying inside, so he actually got his lime pie. Silof doesn't exist anymore yeet.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: Jasper's wife had died in childbirth, and because he's being a dumbass, he decides that Annabel sounds pretty hot. Brings her back, hears her discomfort, and puts her back in Elysium.


End file.
